Shoes, for example those without straps such as court shoes, have a tendency, in use, to slip from the foot of the wearer. This slipping is an inconvenience and can cause blisters to form on the foot, in particular the heel.
Products on the market which address this problem include “Party Heels®” by Scholl. This product is a heel shield made from a firm gel which has an adhesive surface on one side of the gel to stick to the inside of a shoe. The product helps prevent slipping as the gel shield has a certain volume, which reduces the volume for the foot in the shoe.
However, shoes often still slip with such volume-reducing products. Furthermore, the products currently on the market have a tendency to lose their attachment to the shoe and either move around in the shoe, or fall out of the shoe altogether.
Therefore, further non-slip products for impeding a foot slipping from a shoe are needed. Also, it would be desirable to provide a contact fastener for fastening a shoe to the heel of a wearer.